2The Hellfire Club: Love Hurts
by Shaw712
Summary: During a meeting at Shaw Industries, Shaw thinks back on all the women in his life and where he went wrong.


**The Hellfire Club: Love Hurts**

Funny how things turn out. How one minute you can feel so alive and the next you can wish you were never born. My life is as inconsistent as that. I find myself wondering why it is I continue to fight out. When I was younger I had a thrill for life. Anything was possible. But I finally realize where I went wrong. What causes all the pain in my life...? Women. I should have thought of it before. If not for women I wouldn't have all my constant headaches. Chantel, She was the light of my life. The only woman I ever loved. I met Chantel around the same time I would meet another woman I would grow to trust. Tessa.

Sebastian Shaw sits in his boardroom listening to men talk to him about upcoming projects in his company. He sits back in his chair only to daydream and think about his life as a whole. He sat there pondering about the many women who entered his life and turned it upside down.

Chantel, she was everything to me. But like all the women in my life she brought trouble. Introducing me to the hellfire club. Which ultimately led to her being murdered and a part of me dying with her. Emma was the next for me to meet. We began an affair that would last for years but she would also bring trouble to me and everything around me. I remember when we met. She was brought into the club as a lonely servant but she had much bigger aspect to her.

**The Hellfire Club:  
Nearly 10 years ago.**

Emma, who had just gotten into her hellfire club garment, entered her new hellfire club apartment. Where Sebastian was waiting for her. There he sat in a comfy chair, his legs crossed and his hands cupping each other. Sebastian got up from his chair and walked slowly over to Emma and circled her. Putting his hands on her shoulders. **"What is it that brought me to your room?"** He asked brushing his fingers through her hair. Emma closed her eyes and breathed aloud. **"Maybe it's because you sense something in me that is like you."** She replied turning to face the man she has never met before. But she was a powerful Telepath and knew all about him. She knew about him before she even stepped through the doors of the hellfire club.

Emma put her hand on his cheek and moved it down his face. **"We are different you and I. I knew it as soon as I saw you. We are special, we have special gifts."** Emma explained holding his hands tightly in her palms. **"Together we could overthrow those old fools. Together the world would be ours. All we need is others like us. You're fiancée, Chantel. She is like us too, is she not?"**

Sebastian was shocked at everything Emma knew about him and Chantel. But something was telling him to join forces with Emma. Was it her telepathy playing with his mind or was it his own free will? Only Emma herself knows the truth. **"You are spectacular. How is it you have learned so much about me?" **Sebastian asked wondering.

Emma reached up to Sebastian's earlobe. **"I can read your thoughts, Sebastian. I know every dirty little secret running through your brain. I don't think your fiancée would like the ideas that are running through your head about me, Sebastian. But then again, she wouldn't like half the dozen things I see in there."** Sebastian's moods suddenly shifted. Emma felt it with her telepathy. Sebastian reached out his hand and grabbed Emma by her neck. **"My mind is my own! Stay out!"** Sebastian yelled tightening his grip on her neck.

Emma had to move quickly but then again, no one is faster then the speed of thought itself. **"Let go, Sebastian. You do not want to do this. Do you?" **Emma said aloud as Sebastian let go of his grip. **"Forgive me, Emma. I just do not like the fact that others know what is going on in my head. But it could come in quite handy. It would be beneficial if we joined forces." **Sebastian said reaching out his hand on Emma's face. He lowered his head and gently brushed his lips on hers. Embracing her in a passionate kiss.

That's when it all started. Emma and I searched for others like us. I had already a servant who was gifted. Her name was Tessa, and a friend with similar gifts, his name would be remembered as Harry Leland. It would be the birth of my inner circle. Years later another woman would join our ranks. The one named Selene. Emma and Selene would lead to my ultimate end. Emma would join forced with Magneto and set me up to be kicked out of the club me and Emma formed. Then Selene would send my son, Shinobi to put me in a Coma for years. But these were nothing to the biggest betrayal that I would never see coming. Tessa, my beloved servant and lover would turn against me. Claiming she was a spy for my greatest enemies. The day will never leave my mind.

**Sebastian's Bedroom:  
Less then a year ago:**

It was midnight, and Sebastian was sleeping peacefully in his bed. That's when Tessa would sneak into his bedroom undetected and leave him a note. Tessa felt it beneath her to leave without at least saying a word. So she left the note on Sebastian's desk and snuck out, Never to step foot into the hellfire club mansion again. The next morning Sebastian woke up and walked over to his desk and opened the envelope with the letter. He looked down at the paper that had only one sentence on it.__

Dear Sebastian,

I am leaving the club; do not try to find me. You wont.

Tessa

Sebastian crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the garbage. He walked over to his window and sent his fist-flying throw it. Shattering the glass into millions of pieces. **"You dare leave me like this Tessa. I will find you"**

**Present:**

Sebastian stands in his office looking out at the sunset. He lifted his right arm above his head and laid it on the window. He placed his forehead on his shoulder to look out at the beautiful night sky.

That would be the last time I trust anyone again. Tessa has cost me dearly and made me quite frustrated. But as bad as it has gotten and even as good as it was one thing still remains constant in my life. My love for what makes me more happy then anything else…REVENGE. And soon Emma and Tessa will feel my revenge full force. Soon it will come, All in due time.

The End.


End file.
